Shadows calling
by we-will-eat-your-soul
Summary: four rebellious teenage boys get trapped in an incident much like racoon city's plz R&R rating might change
1. Chapter 1

FAN FICTION 

Shadow's Calling (Jacks Chapter :) )

The silence was shattered.

The sound of the alarm bell rang throughout the once restful room. Warrick shot up somehow managing to connect his head with the lower rail of the bunk bed

'..the hell..' He shouted

'What ya done!' jack shouted, while pearing over the side of the bunkbed. Then he stared at the confused and frustrated Warrick. Jack too, was confused, but not frustrated. He thought it was funny seeing Warrick cluching his head, whilst shouting curses to the heavens. Even though he was one of his best friends, Jack thought seeing Warrick like this was highly amusing. Warrick didn't.

Warrick was so pissed off at what had happened. that he punched the bed pole as hard as he could, which messed up his fist, too.

'Damn. A headache and a broken wrist!' Warrick sighed.  
'Don't be a pussy! I highly doubt that you've broken your wrist! Just stop being so paranoid!' jack tormented.  
'I'll break your fucking neck in a minute if you don't shut up!' You could tell he was stressed by his tone of voice. 'I'm not exactly what you would call a 'morning person'! And so, Jack did as he was commanded by a not so happy Warrick.

The boys went down for their breakfast. It wasn't REALLY what you would call a breakfast. More like a pack of crisps and a soda pop.'Mmmmm! How filling!' Warrick said happily, but sarcastically. 'Anyhows, wheres your mam, Warrick?' jack questioned 'I dunno. Probably gone to the mall.' he answered.

Whilst eating, the boys noticed an eerie silence, that didn't seem to make any effort to elude them.  
'Woah, this is creepy!' Jack said. Then he walked up to Warricks giant hifi system, turned the volume up to full blast, then pressed play. The silence was, yet again, shattered, and this time, Jack felt proud of it, and Warrick didn't smash his head.

'Anyways, let's go get Sean and Glen. I wanna go for a walk. I needs to strech my legs'. jack said. 'Hey, why the fuck is there a hole in the door! Jesus Warrick, You should really get a punch bag! Any old hobo could come and rob you with a door like that'  
'Erm.. err... That wasn't me..' Warrick said, but the guilt was all over his face.  
'Warrick, admit the truth, i know it WAS you!; Jack interogated 'God, OK! I admit! I did it! That was only 'cos it got in my way! I didn't like it any way! Stupid door! I swear it was giving me dirty looks!' Warrick admitted.  
'Warrick, its a fucking door! It doesnt even have eyes!' Jack shouted at him. 'Now let's get going!'

Warrick and Jack arrived at Glen's house. they knocked on the door, and awaited his answer. His mum answered.  
'is Glen in?' they asked her 'yes,' Then she called him down. he came down the stairs, banging his feet. as he went. 'Shut up Glen! Stop banging! You'll wake your brother up! He's been at work all night'  
But as usual, Glen completely blanked her then walked out the door, slaming it behind him, making even more noise.

'Right, let's get off to Seans, then.' Warrick said.  
They walked round the corner to go to his house. they crossed a bridge over some fields that the friends nicknamed the bankings. Glen laughed, then said 'look at that crazy lady down there!' There was a old woman slouched over and walking around as if she was in a trance.  
'Fuck it. Lets go to Sean's' Warrick said.  
They left without further a do.

They rounded another corner to see Seans house. Sean looked out the window and saw Jack, Glen and Warrick. He said 'Coming!' Then oppened the door and walked out the door to greet them. he had a bottle of blue WKD vodka in his hand, then passed it to jack who took a big gulp then passed it back 'Come on, you two pissheads!' glen said. 'Were goin to town today. I wanna buy a new game for my ps2'  
'And i wanna get some money off my mum. i think she's in the towns mall.' Warrick added.

They walked down to town. which was'nt that far away 'Ok! I'm officially creeped out now!' Sean broke the awkward silence by saying this.  
The atmosphere was wrong. Nothing was right. For a starter, the air seemed to be colder, and even though it was day, the sky seemed darker. There was a strong smell of rotting in the air, like of a dead animal. There was smoke in the distance. A few cars were just parked in the middle of the road, for no apparent reason at all. On one of them, the front window was cracked. Then Sean froze. Jack said 'What's up with you Sean!  
Sean raised his hand and with an outsteched finger he pointed to a person.  
'Oh no. That person will get me. Somebody phone the police' Warrick said sarcastically.  
Then the guy turned his head, and Warrick, Jack and Sean Jumped back! Glen would have jumped back too, but he didn't see what was going on. He was too interested in a bluebottle fly that was crawling on a car window. For some strange reason, he found this verry funny.

'What the hell is happening to his head!' Sean shouted.  
'Shut the fuck up!' Warrick whispered. 'You might get it's attention!

The man, if thats what he was, had a deranged face. His face was pale and he had a hole through his head where his left eye should have been. Just like the crazy lady, he walked, slouching. Then he started to drag a foot and advance towards the four friends. 'Wow guys, you've gotta see this fly! It's amazing!' Then Glen turned around, and jumped back. he let out a screem in horror. Then he turned, and jumped into the car which the fly had been sat on.  
'Get in here, guys!' He shouted to the others. 'We can lock the doors! Some silly bastard left the keys in the car'  
The others quickly ran and jumped in the fiat panda. It was not exactly the tougthest defence.

Then the doors were slammed shut, and Glen sighed in relief. Sean said'What the fuck is going on!' He bashed the dashboard with his fists. This caused the glovebox to open, and he found a pack of cigarettes. There were five. Warrick said' Lets chill!' Lit up a cig then leaned back and took a drag, whilst sighing heavily.Then jack said hysterically 'Are you all fucking mad! Were in a fiat panda here, for fucks sake!' Then the man heavily threw his arm at the door, but it did'nt even brake the glass.

'Relax, Jack! Theyre out there, were in here!' Warrick laughed.  
'How the fuck do you expect me to relax at a time like this! Im gettin out of here! Damn! I hate childlock! But how the fuck am i supposed to relax'  
Then Warrick replied ' Just like this!' Then he punched Jack in the face and knocked him clean out.  
Hey people! This is my first ever fan fiction! I am doing stories with my mate warrick, so read the next chapter. that one will be his! Please rate kindly!.


	2. chapter 2: ever the gentleman

disclaimer: i dont own resident evil but it would be funny if i did 

Chapter 2 : ever the gentleman

'what the fuck do you think your doing...he's out cold...' sean gasped 'he was peckin my head what did you exspect 'spoke warrick calmly 'you could of at least warned us' interupted glen while turning his head and smiling his smile quickly faded however when his attention turned towards the window closest to him, the man was stood face pressed against the window drooling ever so slightly which added with the disgusting disfiguration of his face made quite a repulsing picture, the four lads each looked towards the window closest to them, only to be greeted by a nightmarish face that would be imprinted in their minds for as long as they would live (A/N which might not be very long depending on the mood im in) what were they, why were they terrorising the four lads, these questions flooded the minds of the boys, it was then that the sheer number of the monsters hit them, they were everywhere lineing up in large uncivilised rows just waiting for the chance to take a chunk out of the lads...this was bad ...

'shit w...wh...what do we do' sean stuttered struggling to grasp his breath while quickly slapping jack round the cheek in an effort to wake him, warrick looked around grabbing the nearest thing in sight to a bat which was not very close a broken gearstick which had been left on the back seat to be precise he began to smash the back window through in order to create an escape route 'wake him the fuck up'glen shouted panicking now sean looked around desperation in his eyes, he eyed his small bottle of wkd and a sly smirk crossed his face he grabbed it and swiftly emptyed the contents of the bottle down jack's pants who in turn jumped up with astonishing speed.

Warrick was now on the trunk of the car kicking several of the creatures who dared to come near him he quickly beckoned for the others to follow which they all to gladly obeyed.

The four frightened boys now stood on the roof of the vehicle punching and kicking for all they were worth, it was then warrick spotted a young girl she was no older than 15 and stood at around 5'6 she had jet black hair that gracefully caressed her shoulders warrick found himself checking her over his eyes following down her tender chest and lower to her curvaceous hips and on down to her slender legs, her pale complexion shone brightly in the midday sun warrick found himself hypnotised by her sleek movements and stayed like that until he violently shook himself from his thoughts

'this is not the time or place warrick snap out of it' he threatened himself over and over

'look over there we have to save her' warrick shouted rather cheesily to his comrade's 'save her! who the fuck's gonna save me' jack shouted back with a hint of sarcasm in his voice 'fine' warrick spat back angry at jack's lack of heroism

he followed his remark up by jumping into the creature mass repeatedly smashing the closest one to him with his trusty gearstick

'woz wait you might get hurt' glen shouted rather sheepishly 'well no shit captain obvious 'jack retorded pissed off that someone could be stupid enough to make that remarke jack then followed warrick being the second to make the suicide dive, closely followed by sean then a nervous glen.

Instead of fighting the boys decided it would be less suicidal to dodge round the oncoming monsters even though they were scary as hell the monsters were slow and easily predictable (A/N thank god if they werent i wudnt be writin this cos ide still be stuck on the first level of the game)it was suprisingly easy to get past the horde of creatures and the only person to recieve an injury was warrick who had slashed his leg on a piece of glass while hopping over the hood of a crashed car.

they reached the girl and pryed the rotten monsters from their fleshy meal and within seconds jack had hauled the young women over his shoulder and the group had darted down a nearby alley not stopping for anything less than the apocolypse...or jack getting kicked in the nether regions.

which is exactly what happened.

Rather ironic actually that the very person who trying to save her life is the first to incur her wrath...and what a painful wrath it was.

Jack fell to the floor writhing in pain clutching his groin as if it was his life force, but the women turned killer did'nt stop there she charged at the nearest person to her which was warrick, due to suprise she quickly pushed him up against the alley wall both of their arms were connected at arms lengh and she was pushing ferosciously warrick looked to his right hand he heard a sickening crack and out of pure desperation opened his arms wide she flew head first in his direction until she suddenly stopped less than two inches away from his face she could feel his warm breath on her lips he could also and the two stood staring at each other until warrick broke the awkward silence

'i dont kiss on the first date lady' he pushed her away with a large smirk on his face and she in turn blushed until she looked like a tomato

'so your not one of them' she asked restoring her cool composure as if it had'nt been completely destroyed already

'your fast aint you lady ...can i have a name' warrick asked putting on a slick guy act which she was falling for funnily enough

'faith ...;.my names faith' she said shyly while blushing she was trying desperately hard to cover it but failed miserably

warrick turned and stormed towards jack he held his right hand up in front of his face 'not BROKEN eh...jack!'

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Well thats my first chapter done if ya dont know already dis is a 2 man story jack wrote the first chap and i wrote the second jack will be writin the next chap an so on

1 MORE THING PLZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ REVIEW and if ya do write and tell who's chapter was the best so then we can plan who writes which chap (no competion honest)


	3. chapter 3: quakey warehouse

disclamer. the hell with whatever else im supost ta sey. I don't realy care. It's not like the head of capcom will go on to this website, think: heeeeey, why has some punk-assed kid made a resident evil spin off story! I know, im just going on... i do that alot lately... Jesus, the doctor said stay away from the cokeacola! It makes me hyper! Anyways, here is the third installment of shadows calling.

shadows calling (Jacks chapter: )  
Chapter 3 quakey warehouse 

'Well, im not a doctor, am i!' Jack shouted at Warrick. Warrick was giving him the evil eyes and still holding his BROKEN wrist to Jacks face

'So, who are you all, then?' faith asked Warrick. It was quite intimidating when a sexy girl was asking demanding questions.  
'Well... see him there, that fatso? well, his name is Glenather, but Glen for short. The small fry is called Sean. And stress head, nah! just joking! He's chilled. He's called Jack.  
'I am NOT fat!' glen shouted.' I have a six pack'  
'Of what!' Jack said 'Michalin supersize tyres!'

'Lets get goin, then.' Sean said. Then he walked down the dark alley, followed by the others. Was it night or day? jack was thinking to himself. The floor was bloodstained and the walls towered to imense hights. No light shone down, and there was no light at the end of the tunnel. They would pass the occasonal news paper, which didn't blow in the wind. Infact, there was no wind, but the air was cold.

'Allright, now were lost!' Glen said. 'Who's idea was it to go down here'  
'Sean's!' Warrick replied, with a hint of anger in his voice.  
'Well, you took us down here first!' Sean replied in anger. he did't like being blamed.' Anyway, jack led us down here when he had faith on his back'  
'Don't drag me into it!' Jack said. He, too was getting aggrevated.  
'You think your good then, do you, Jack!' Sean shouted. 'Come on then, hardman! Think your hard 'cos you think it was you that saved the girl;  
'well, erm, i did carry her!' jack replied with sarcasm.  
'Hit me then! Hit me then, if you think your hard, Jack! Go for it!' Sean shouted. 'free shot! Come on then!' Sean then opened both his arms. and stood there like a cross.  
'Don't get me fucking stressed, Sean! I can't take it! You know i can't controll my anger!' jack was getting realy agitated, now.  
'Here then, if your not gonna fight i'll make you fight!' When Sean had said this, he lunged for Jack, but Jack swerved out of the way.  
'YOU THINK YOUR SO FUCKING TOUGH SEAN! WELL, NOW I AM STRESSED AND ANGRY!' Jack shouted. He had snapped, and gone frenzied. He then jumped on Seans back and started laying into his head with his heavy fists. Sean screemed then rolled on top of jack, trying to repeatedly punch him. But Jack had moved his head, and Sean was punching tough, hard concreate. 'Yahhhhh!' jack screamed, then stood up and started kicking Sean in his back. Sean was kicked across the floor, then kicked across the floor again. Unfortuantley, the second time he flew across the floor, he collided with Faith's legs. Faith fell to the ground.

'fucking stop it, you two!' Warrick said. then he picked jack up by the neck and frew him to one side. Glen did the same with Sean.  
'look what you've fucking done to Faith!' Warrick shouted at the two. 'It's allright, faith!' her arm had caught on a pole sticking out of the wall when she fell. It had caused a deep cut, and her arm was bleeding quite alot. 'here. pass us your arm.' Warrick said to her. He then ripped a bit of his expensive timberland hoody off the sleave. It was his favourite hoody, and cost him $120. He was saving up for it for ages, out of his own hard earned job money.

'thanks, hun!' faith said to warrick, whilst partly smilling at him for his good will. She would have been smilling fully, but if you remember, she had a big pole slice her fucking arm open, so she was in pain.

'We need to get out of this maze circuit' Jack said, in a deep voice. He was pissed off, and out of breath, because he had just had a fight with one of his best mates.

After a while of searching, the friends found another survivor. He was a mid aged man, probably about 25-30, and was in the corner. He had a wallet dangaling out of his pocket, and he was leaning against a wall. He had a piece in his hand. It was a standard use 45 calibur handgun. Glen, being the biggest, approached him.  
'Hey, wadup!' Glen said. Glen must have been crazy, because he actually sounded happy!  
'Stay back! Stay back! Die zombies!' The man said to Glen. He then started shooting at the five friends, but was a shit shot and missed a whole five times. Then there was a rasping sound coming from round the corner, as well as groaning. He turned then screemed. There were hundreds of the monsters coming towards them, He oppened fire on them, and like a crazed maniack ran into them all. At least when warrick did it, there were not hundreds. there were just about 30, or around that number.

'Zombies! Their fucking zombies!' Faith said. they all watched the man. he fired 10 consecutive rounds randomly at the zombies. 'Aaaaaaagh!' He let out a screem of pain. A zombie took a huge chunk out of his shoulder, Followed by another zombie which nawed on his leg. It was a blood shed. he was getting ripped apart by the zombies, and their was no chance of saving him. He was dragged down to the ground, as zombies were biting and chewing at his arms and legs. The zombies actully ripped a leg off him, and continued to feast on him. the worst thing was, the man was still alive. then the kill came. Apart from surviving what most people would die off, he now had his real end coming. the zombies scratched at his stomach, and started to rip layers of skin away Then His stomach and ribs had oppened up. There was no skin to protect them. it was now a REAL violent bloodshed of one man. the zombies were still eating his legs, but some others stuck their hands inside him. They grabbed his insides, and pulled them out, feasting on them. After the entire contents of above the stomach was emptied, the zombies went towards his intestine. lots of zombies all got a handfull of his intestines. his large intestine was spread across the zombies, and pleanty of zombies had a bit of the ropped insides and they were chewing on it. their entire faces and hands were covered in blood.

The friends, were, of course, shit scared. Now they knew what the zombies were capable of, just to provide for their blood addiction. After the bloody banquet, the zombies turned their faces towards the friends. Jack saw their eyes were red. Not from blood, though, the eyes must go red when they some how become zombies. But how do they become zombies? Jack was thinking this question. So were the others. But there was no time to think. They needed to run. At that moment, faith saw the mans wallet on the floor. She grabbed it quickly. It was where he was standing before he went psycotic, and tried to kill a few hundred zombies.

The friends ran as fast as their legs could carry them. They let themselfs to a house, so they climbed through the window and locked it up. They were safe... for the time being!

Faith broke the silence by saying 'look what i taxed off the old guy!' She flashed the wallet in jacks face.  
'You cheeky girl!' he laughed, and she giggled.  
'Aaaaaaaany how, lets do the sensible thing and..' Glen didn't get chance to finish. Sean interupted. He said 'check for i.d and then tell his family he is dead'  
'no, you silly bastard! Take his money! Glen finished. he opened the wallet, and an id dropped out. It had a picture of his face on and a reference code on the bottom. they turned it over. it said 'If found, please return to quakey warehouse inc'  
'Hmmmmmm' Sean hummed. 'hey, guys, we gotta go there! It will be.. erm... a good place to hide out'  
'yeah, a dangerous warehouse would make an increadably fun place to be! Nethermind the machinery and overhead wires, lets swing on power lines like tarzan!' Jack said 'Never mind him sean, lets go there.' Warrick sighed.  
But Sean knew the secret of this factory, that no one else knew... He knew it was the biggest beer factory in the city, producing spirits for companys such as smirdoff ice and wkd, and Sean loves nothing more than a good bottle of vodka.. or two.. or three... or as many he can get his hands on!

hi everyone please rate kindly ill be back for chapter 5 


	4. Chapter 4: damn sean

disclaimer:dont own resident evil but i do own warrick he is of my mum and dad's creation 

shadows calling

Chapter 4: damn sean 

The group stood outside the almost ancient looking warehouse. 'should we enter' sean chuckled enthusiatically 'sean i swear if i catch you getting hammered i'll wring your neck'warrick spat 'its not even a beer warehouse' sean growled back in response 'the signs a bit of a giveaway sean' faith suddenly interupted and with that the group began to enter, the inside of the warehouse looked down and rowdy dust stretched throughout the wide empty space creating the illusion of an ancient castle more than a warehouse, you could easily tell it was frequently used just never cleaned and the ratter of rats could be heard in the more or so empty space 'right...err... lets find somwhere to rest'warrick said while rubbing his hands together it was starting to get deadly cold 'fuck that lets get wasted' sean burst 'or how about i take you outside strap you to a pole and put a sign on' ya chest that says eat me if 'ya can' warrick shouted back sarcastically 'sean if we get drunk we're as good as dead so drop it' warrick explained 'but' sean started but warrick finished 'i said drop it'.

The group wasted no time in exploring the simple complex warrick was rummaging through the boxes that had whisky printed on the side while jack and glen were laying down long cloths of wooly fabric that they had found in some boxes towards the back of the warehouse and were creating makeshift beds out of the plain cloth meanwhile sean was secretely taking gulps of random beers he came across while faith was seated on an old rotten chair tending to her earlier wound which was causing her more pain than she exspected.

warrick calmly walked over to where faith was seated bottle of whisky in hand he knelt down in front of her and calmly spoke 'hold out your arm' she did as she was told and warrick slowly peeled the torn jacket from around her arm 'esshhhh thats nasty' he remarked 'it hurts like hell' she finished for him before he could even ask the question he quickly pulled out a small bandage of cloth he then continued to pour a small amount of whisky onto it,  
'right this is 'gonna sting like hell you ready for it' he asked 'no' she answered but he decided to take this as a yes and proceeded to wrap the bandage round her arm anyway.  
She gave a quick yelp but quickly silenced herself she did not want appear weak.  
But her cover was already shattered and although her body did well to hide it, her eyes screamed of pain.  
It killed warrick to do it but it was either that or amputate her arm later and to be honest the former looked a lot more welcoming than the latter.  
Warrick could not bring his eyes to separate from hers they looked so pure and innocent, like butter would'nt melt in her mouth warrick chuckled at his thoughts.

Sean was layed knocked out on his makeshift bed one to many drinks no doubt jack laughed and with a smirk grabbed the bottle of vodka and released the cold liquid down his pants sean jumped and with a screech felt the cold liquid trail down his leg.

'Revenge is sweet so so sweet' jack laughed to himself.

It wasnt long before the rest of the group joined the sleeping area and with a grunt warrick spoke 'guys there's only four beds' 'i know someone's gonna have to sleep on the floor' glen explained 'guess that'll be me then' warrick voluntered while sighing heavily and taking a spot on the harsh cold floor tried to get comfy for was going to be probably the most crappy, uncomfatable, cold night of his life.

3 hours later

Faith was awoken by the sound of chittering teeth and heavy breaths she looked over to see a freezing warrick sat up against the wall ' nice night huh' he said while chittering his teeth and laughing slightly 'you dont have to sleep on the floor 'ya know'spoke faith hint of sympathy in her voice 'where do you exspect me to sleep on the ceiling'he laughed again but this time with sarcasm faith only responded to this by pulling her quilts up 'get in...but no funny business okay' she ordered contemptly 'would i ever' he smirked and jumped in beside her, she had her back to him but she could still feel his warm breath against her neck and to her suprise it was very soothing but she could'nt help but feel tense, and warrick immediately recognised this he could see her tense neck and her tenseness resulted in him getting tense and uneasy which was not too enjoyable, to release tension (and because he wanted to) warrick began to gently stroke his hand up and down her back until he was interupted by faith 'dont get any ideas' she forced warrick laughed and replied 'too late already have them' faith giggled 'do you want to know what the first one is' he whispered in her ear faith shuddered and gulped slightly not that she did'nt want it she just did'nt know the guy 'what im gonna do first is make a peanut butter and jelly sandwich' faith laughed all tenseness yet again relieved 'oh yeah and how 'ya 'gonna do that, in a zombie infested town' she inquired playfully 'well...i hear the zombies are setting up a delicounter down town i could go there' he smiled and cooly spoke 'there suppost to make a mean eyes, nose and toes sandwich' 'what is that your favourite now eyes nose and toes' she giggled 'of course' he also laughed 'well wake me up when ya get one i would love to indulge in ya sarni' she ordered 'sure thing'  
she snuggled up close to his chest and reveled in his warmth 'maybe this is gonna be a peaceful sleep after all' he thought to himself wondering what tomorow will bring.

'im done plzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz review review review review plzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz and be sure to read the next chap its jacks 


End file.
